


Paradise

by mm8



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-11
Updated: 2009-08-11
Packaged: 2019-05-03 21:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mm8/pseuds/mm8
Summary: Sirius and Remus experience freedom.





	Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> "so I pull the shadows around me like a puff  
> and crinkle my eyes as if at the most exquisite moment  
> of a very long opera, and then we are off!  
> -Homosexuality by Frank O'Hara

They ran into the hot night, holding hands, glad to be out of the dreadful opera Remus' parents had dragged them to. They laughed heartily and danced, not caring about the stares and insults they received. Sirius steered them into a park and pins Remus against a tree. They laugh between stolen kisses. Remus exposed his neck and let his lover suckle there. The couple looked exquisite in the moonlight; the shadows of the swinging leaves seemed to dance on their skin. When they hear Remus' parents calling their names they hastily kiss once more and are forced to escape their paradise.


End file.
